Cinderella Stories
Cinderella Stories is a cancelled animated TV series produced by Disney Television Animation from 1999 to 2001 before Cinderella II: Dreams Come True was released on DVD and VHS in February 26, 2002. It consists of three episodes stitched together with interstitial wrap-around animation much like Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World and Atlantis: Milo's Return. Untitled Episode Storyboard Plot In this untitled episode, the Party Master's carriage (named Maximilian's Penultimate Pen Ties - Fantastic Fetes) wheel is broken and it was stuck on the mud, but he surveys the problem scratching his head confused. The scene leads all the way from the King's Castle and Cinderella's village to the palace stables. Jaq threads his way to Cinderella's stable door between stamping hooves, clamping spurs and jangling spurs of horses, but he clambers up a mound of hay climbing and plopping down tirelessly, looking around and observing servants, riders walking through the stable doors. Cinderella in her horse riding dress opens the doors and the servant brings her riding gloves for safety, but Jaq waves his hands around trying to get her attention while the hay carrier with his pitchfork sees him and tries to hit Cinderella's horse by accident. She tried to find him, but she guesses he was not decided not to come to her and she gallops along. Jaq pops out of the hay and scrambles out to see the entire Royal Entourage departing on horseback and gasps, but eyeballs out for his options, takes quick stock and scurries for the rafters climbing through stable post walls and grabs the rope like a swing and climbs through the wooden ceiling rafters seeing people in their horses filing out his view from rafters. Jaq scampers from the rafter beam and a broken hole to the edge of the hay loft over the stable door, times his leap perfectly and then jumps and lands on the rump of Cinderella's horse, passing below. But he, behind her, quickly discovers what a ping-pong ball must feel like and each step sends him bouncing while in the air and tries to get Cinderella's attention and she looks, but there's no clue. He grabs her horse's tail shocked in fear and horror, and her with the Royal Entourage quickly lead on from the King's castle to the beautiful woods with a pond and filled with trees and flowers, but Jaq gets wet from grabbing the tail so hard and climbs back up and the horse looks at him to get his attention but the tail sends Jaq falling through the mud. He quickly gets up and off the mud and gasps after hearing the stamping hooves of their horses running around and jumps to the ground and his head got hurt. He looks through horse hooves and pops up and shakes his angry fist at a reckless horse driver, but Cinderella claps her hands as the festival tent rises for the Royal Entourage Festival, but Jaq is feeling dusty and tired and stops, then grimaces at a daunting terrain between himself and her and he sets his jaw with steely determination and forges ahead. From now, Jaq clambers through a boulder field of pebbles and fords a puddle, then vanishes into a sink hole up to his hat and backs his way through tall grass (Briar Patch) with a rusty nail and pole vaults across a muddy ditch, but the stick snaps in two and sends him tumbling again into the mucky mud and as he pops his head out of the mud, Cinderella and the Royal Entourage thunder past in horseback, returning to her village and the castle. Jaq is running again from horse hooves and sends him again falling into the ground, then sees through them again and again when he's shaking his head and the Royal Entourage riding away and frowns with his hands on hips angrily. But there's no ending of this untitled episode. Untitled Episode Storyboard Gallery CinderellaStoriesSB1.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB2.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB3.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB4.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB5.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB6.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB7.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB8.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB9.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB10.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB11.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB12.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB13.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB14.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB15.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB16.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB17.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB18.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB19.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB20.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB21.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB22.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB23.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB24.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB25.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB26.jpg CinderellaStoriesSB27.jpg Note: Storyboard pages 28 through 62 were not shown in this gallery. Production The producer is David K. Lovegren, those storyboard artists Marty Warner and Lenord Robinson were served, and Calvin Liang worked as an additional background artist for the cancelled series. Category:Cinderella Category:TV series based on films Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Unused concepts Category:Cancelled projects